Let's Pretend That Both Our Lips Are Made Of Candy
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine shows Kurt his favorite place to go when he needs somewhere to think and then beautiful Klaine Fluff happens. I don't think i can describe the amount of fluff in the 82 characters i have left. So READ! and most importantly, ENJOY!


A/N: So, I just posted a really depressing chapter of You Can't Fix It If You Don't Know It's Broken…. So I decided to write something fluffy. (: Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Glee, it's character's or Darren Criss' "Don't You". (Booooo. i wish)

"I still can't believe you convinced me to come camping with you." Kurt said to Blaine, getting out of the car at Blaine's private property in the woods.

"Oh you didn't come for the camping, you totally came for this." Blaine retorted as he swooped in to kiss Kurt on the lips

"I will not confirm or deny that." Kurt said with a smirk

"C'mon, I wanna show you something!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand with one of his and his guitar case in another. He walked Kurt down a long path, where they eventually reached the base of a mountain.

"You're not going to make me climb up that…" Kurt said with a bit of fear in his voice

"Yes I am!" Blaine said with a smile, facing Blaine

"But it's such a steep mountain! It'll be a pain in the ass walking up there!" Kurt exclaimed

"But the view is so worth it. C'mon Kurt, PLEAAAAAAASE. There's something special about this place." Blaine said, wearing his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only because you're so damn cute, I can't resist. But I am warning you in advance, if I get a single zit from perspiration, you will die in your sleep." Kurt said, stifling a giggle.

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Blaine said with a bright smile. He helped Kurt cross a small bridge over a natural spring and they slowly began their trek up the top of the mountain. Panting and out of breath, Kurt spoke.

"Are we almost at the top yet?"

"We are about three quarters of the way." Blaine said, completely

"Don't turn around yet though, I don't want you to see the view until we get up to the top." He added

"That just tempts me to turn around!"

"Kurt!"

"Fine!" Kurt said with a giggle

Within a few minutes, the boys were at the top of the mountain.

"Okay, Kurt, turn around and look." Blaine said setting down his guitar case

Kurt spun around to see the beautiful fields below him, ones he was just standing on minutes before. His mouth was open wide. The scenery looked like one in a professional painting. The leaves on the trees were all different colors since the transition of summer to autumn had occurred. The sky was clear, light blue, and there were picture perfect white cotton balls in the sky.

"Okay, you're right. This is beautiful." Kurt said

"Do you want to know what else is beautiful?" Blaine asked

"What?"

"You."

"You're sooooo lucky you're cute." Kurt said with a smile and a blush.

"Oh, you know you love it."

"I do!" Kurt said

Both of the boys lay down on the grass. They reconnected their hands as they lay right next to each other; side pressed on side. Blaine was the one to break the silence.

"Kurt, this space is my little space. Whenever I need time to think, or I need inspiration, or just some alone time, I come up here. I actually write a lot of songs up here I chose up here because the climb is so inconvenient. If somebody wants to bother me, and I'm up here, they are normally too lazy to come up to me. I know that they really care if they climb up to talk to me, because I will admit, the climb is a pain in the ass. I come up here all the time. I came up here right after I met you. I was so confused. I was hurt because you were being hurt, but I didn't understand why. There was something about you that just wanted me to get to know you better, and I couldn't figure out what is was about you that seemed to drive me speechless. I came up here after Karofsky had kissed you, because I was so upset. At first, I didn't know why, but then I realized that I was upset because I wanted to be the one who had your first kiss. I came up here after the horrendous Gap Attack. The last time I was up here was after the first time we kissed. I was so happy that I could officially call you mine. So I vowed that the next time I came up here, I would bring you, regardless if it was for a sad or happy reason."

Blaine turned his attention from the blue sky to Kurt's baby blue eyes that were shimmering in admiration for him.

"It means so much to me that you brought me up here." Kurt whispered, letting a smile form across his face

"Do you know why I decided I needed to come to the mountain today?"

"No, I don't" Kurt said

"I needed to come here today because I am so happy, Kurt. I realized today that I don't like you. I realized you're everything I've ever needed in a person; in a boyfriend; in a best friend. Kurt, I don't just like you, I love you. And I just need to sing about it." Blaine said with a smile, still staring in Kurt's eyes.

The boys moved their faces closer to one another to share a loving kiss.

"Kurt?" Blaine said against Kurt's lips "I want to sing you a song."

Kurt moved his head away a few inches from Blaine and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, so I wrote this one about you, Kurt. I wrote it right after I realized that I liked you more than just a friend." Blaine said, as both of them sat up. They sat Indian style, across from one another. Blaine had his guitar on his lap and was slightly hunched over. He smiled at Kurt before he began to strum his guitar.

_Say…  
Wasn't that a funny day.  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow, of something new_

Sure...  
I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules they like to use

**Blaine watched Kurt sway along to the catchy, yet calm strum of his guitar. He smiled at how cute his boyfriend was.**

_Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you_

The sun…  
Telling me the night is done  
I refuse to let it - stop our fun  
Close your eyes and make it dark again.

**Blaine watched Kurt close his eyes, and he decided he would too.**

And kiss…  
There's a thought so how 'bout this  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then

**Both Blaine and Kurt opened their eyes at this moment, and stared into each other's. Kurt wasy still swaying to the rhythm of the song**

Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you

Here we are two strangers in a very different place  
Who knows what will happen…to us next  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest

Go…  
How so very apropos  
A goodbye just as soon as I said hello  
Oh all right, I'll see you later

It's true…  
It's just a fantasy for two  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true  
I guess this is better,

But don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you

Oh don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel  
Don't you want the way I feel for you  
Don't you want the way that I feel for you

Blaine finished out the last chord of the song, and smiled at Kurt.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" He asked concerned. This song was supposed to be happy and playful

"I'm crying because that was so beautiful, Blaine. That was beautiful. You're beautiful; and not just in looks. Your heart is beautiful. A few months ago, I would've laughed at anyone who said I'd be on top of a mountain with a beautiful boy, listening to him sing a love song he wrote about me. I never thought that anyone could love me. But you do, Blaine. I love you, so much." Kurt said, letting a tear fall. Blaine put his guitar to his side He scooted over closer to Kurt, and grabbed his hands.

"You are my teenage dream, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, remembering the first time he heard Blaine sing. He leaned over to Blaine, and planted his lips on Blaine's. The kiss deepened between the boys before Blaine pulled away. His lips were pink and his expression was flustered as he stared at Kurt's mischievous grin.

"What? You said we all need some sweets every now and then." He said, leaning back into Blaine for another piece of candy.

A/N: So, I could possibly continue this. I actually was going to write something totally different from this, but this popped out instead. I was actually going to do a campfire setting, so I might add just one more chapter to this including that story. (: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
